


I've Got You Babe

by i_once_wrote_a_dream



Series: Fictober 2019 [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Mild descriptions of violence, Monsters, Pre-Slash, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 10:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_once_wrote_a_dream/pseuds/i_once_wrote_a_dream
Summary: Just follow me, I know the area.
Relationships: Eva Kviig Mohn/Jonas Noah Vasquez, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen, Isak Valtersen & Jonas Noah Vasquez
Series: Fictober 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513115
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	I've Got You Babe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I know it's November...oops. I've been writing as much as I can but I have a new job that's really sucking up all my free time and energy. I still intend on finishing this series so look forward to random spooky while everyone else gears up towards the holidays.
> 
> As always, thank you for the kindness you give me. I'm just this random person writing pretty shitty little stories, and whenever I see kudos and comments it really warms my heart. So thank you and I appreciate you all <3

“Bonfire’s coming up.” Their group is buzzing with excitement. There are whispers all over the halls, and even though it used to be just a them thing, Isak can admit that the more people there are the crazier it gets. The bonfire is infamous for the wild things their peers get up to. The weirdest hook ups, insane bets, all of the things you’d see in shitty American teen movies done by people almost twice their age.

“It’s Mahdi’s turn to bring the beer. I got you guys last time.” Isak smirks into his lunch, knowing the shitstorm about to follow, so he can peacefully check out the new guy. He’s exactly Isak’s type. Tall, handsome, kind eyes. 

“Bullshit. That was months ago. If anything, all of us should bring some because its bonfire night, man.” Mahdi is quick to protest, which of course, leads Magnus to chime in with something kind of useless. Then Jonas loudly mediates. It’s predictable static in Isak’s ears. The new kid looks sharply sat Isak, smiles a little, then looks away. Isak returns to his friends’ bickering, utterly hypnotized by the object of his affections. 

.

It’s already dark when the fire finally gets going. Someone’s playing a guitar, and it’s kind of nice when you forget how pretentious it is. He’s clearly doing it to get the attention of the first-year girls, who fall over themselves trying to suck up to him. Isak laughs as he carries his blanket past them. He remembers being just like them. Only it was Jonas and his guitar, and Isak would like to think he was a lot more subtle. 

“Alright. I’m all set to drink all night. Who’s got the heating packs. I’m fucking freezing.” Jonas hands him a tea bag looking thing that Isak gratefully takes. 

“Eva says they’re just picking up some last-minute snacks. And Chris.” They all settle down on Magnus’ mom’s mat, watching kids stumble into the clearing, and telling stories, having fun.

.

He’s there. The new kid. Isak’s cheeks flush when he trips a little and looks around to make sure no one’s seen it. If anyone asks, he’ll say it’s from the heat of the fire. Everyone’s kind of coupled off, leaving Isak to scroll through his phone. Until they lock eyes. 

His friends trail behind him, all guys Isak’s never seen before. They look kind of dangerous in that movie sort of way. When the camera slows down and every step makes their hair bounce. Isak watches as they make their way over to a loud group of third years. And then he smiles at Isak. Time stops for the few moments it takes for Isak to awkwardly cough and look away. 

“I always get such a weird vibe from those guys.” Jonas settles down next to Isak, reaching out to hand over his joint. Isak takes it, raising a brow at his friend. “Come on, don’t you think it’s a little weird that they just showed up out of nowhere? How many friends transfer schools together? Or even live together at our age?”

“They’re older than us man. Maybe they all have super-liberal parents. Or like, they’re from another city. That happens, Jonas.” He shrugs, and blows out a ring of smoke, taking the opportunity to steal another glance at the mysterious blond ten feet away. 

“You like one of them, don’t you?” Jonas chuckles and moves out of the way before Isak’s elbow can make contact.

“Shut up.” Isak smiles down at his lap, knowing he’s been caught out.

“Oh my god, you totally do. Which one is it? No wait, let me guess. The short one with the buzz cut?” Isak shakes his head.

“The blond one.” Jonas groans.

“Man, not you too. I hear it from the girls all the time. He’s not even that hot.” Isak looks over to see Jonas to holding back a stupid grin  
.   
“Don’t you have a girlfriend to bother or something?” Right on cue, Eva sidles up next to them with some sticks and a bag of marshmallows.

“His girlfriend comes bearing gifts.” She twirls a stick in Isak’s face and giggles. She’s only on her second beer, but it’s a well-known fact that Eva is a lightweight. “I’m getting my sugar on, want in on it?” Jonas pops a marshmallow in his mouth and hums in agreement. Isak turns them down.

.

“Isak, right?” A deep, velvety voice rumbles in Isak’s ear. He jumps a little, startled. Isak turns to see the beautiful buy he’d been admiring earlier grinning down at him. It takes him a moment to adjust to the proximity. For a second all he can see is the clear, bright blue of the new guy’s eyes. And then wicked sharp teeth glinting at him in the light of the bonfire. 

He raises a brow, and Isak realizes he’s been staring.

“Uh, yeah. I’m sorry I don’t know yours. Your name, I mean.”

“Even.” The way he speaks makes Isak feel like he’s being herded into a corner by a shark. Like he knows Isak will cave and do anything he asks because that’s the effect he has on him.

“Hi, Even.” Even barks out a laugh.

“Hi, Isak. So, come here often?” Isak has to laugh at that. 

“I guess? I mean, I help organize it every year.” Even looks surprised and Isak thinks that if he could watch a movie forever, it would be Even’s facial expressions on a loop. The quirked brows, the little half-smiles.

“You did a good job.” He snorts. 

“I didn’t do it alone. My friends do a lot more than me anyway. I’m more of a send out texts and sit back kind of guy.” 

“Really? You know what, I can actually see it now. You sitting pretty, watching your friends scramble around to set everything up.” Isak scoffs. 

“I said sit back, not pretty. I’ll have you know that I’m not even a little pretty.” Even’s smile sends butterflies coursing through Isak’s body.

“No, Isak. I think you’re very pretty. The prettiest, even.” Isak blushes and looks away. “Um, so. I guess you probably haven’t met my friends yet.” He shakes his head. Even points to a tall, lanky boy with a floppy haircut. “That’s Yousef. He’s the dad of our group. Won’t let us do anything fun.” They chuckle a little, Sana coming to mind. He supposes she’s the parent in their group. Maybe co-parent. Noora is very mom-ish too. Even point out his group of friends, and Isak returns the favour. Their conversation flows too easy and Isak is convinced that he’s imagined Even up. There’s no way anyone could be so perfect for him. Scientifically impossible.

“Do you want to go somewhere a little quieter?” Isak blanks. This is that movie moment that he’s seen in countless teen romances. Seen his friends do it. Done it himself a lifetime ago when he was still trying to be someone else. His heart stutters.

“Ok,” Isak answers quietly and lets Even take hold of his hand. It’s calloused like he works hard, but then, Even has the kind of face and hair that belongs to someone who hasn’t worked a day in their life. 

“I, uh, Even?” He looks back at Isak with an easy smile. 

“Hmm?” He breathes out, trying to find an ounce of courage in the sudden stream of nervousness that rushes through him.

“Where are we going?” He’d hardly noticed how deep into the woods they’d gotten until it was way too quiet and getting darker and darker.

“Just follow me, I know the area.” Again, Isak is on a movie screen letting the handsome stranger lead him to some unknown corner of the woods.

”That sounds like the kind of thing someone about to kill me would say.” Something flashes in Even’s eyes but it’s gone before Isak even registers it.

“I’m not going to kill you, Isak.” He chuckles and bumps his shoulder against Even’s.

“Exactly what a secret axe murderer would say.” They both laugh, and Even finally stops as they hit a small clearing. He pulls Isak close to him, leaning back against a tree.

“So.” Even reaches out to join their hands again. 

“So. Come here often?” Isak smirks but in the nervous kind of way, that sort of reminds Isak of his first year. Even breaks out into breathless, booming laughter. He’s doubled over, and on Isak’s shoulder for support. He pulls Isak in and shyly strokes Isak’s cheek. They’re close enough that Isak can gently touch Even’s nose with his. 

“Isak Valtersen, you are the most incredible person I’ve ever met.” His eyes glaze over and then flutter shut as Even slowly brings their lips together.

And he’s cold. It’s the first thing that registers. Then it's just how soft his lips are. They’re chapped and still pillowy. Isak runs his tongue along the crack in the middle of his bottom lip, eliciting a groan from Even. He pulls away sharply and cages Isak’s face with his hands. Even’s eyes grow large. Impossibly large. And then larger still. Isak is confused for a moment, and then Even speaks.

“It’s going to be ok, Isak. I’m not going to hurt you.” Isak furrows his brows.

“What are you talking about?” Even drops his hands.

“It’s not working? What the fuck?” He whispers, looking away. 

“Even, what’s happening?” He growls and for the first time, Isak is scared of the man in front of him.

“Why isn’t it working? What are you?” Isak’s eyes widen and then he sees them. Fangs. Razor-sharp, and ready to pierce into Isak’s skin.

“Bloodsucker.” Even narrows his gaze into a glare.

“What are you?” He grits out again. Isak steps back. Disappointed and furious with himself. He should have seen the signs. Even’s eyes are bloodshot, and he’s sweating too much for a cold October night. Everything Isak’s ever learned about a vampire ready to feed right in front of him. Isak pulls out an ornate cross from his back pocket. A small glass vial sits in the centre, filled with a dark liquid.

Even growls again, adopting a fighting stance. “A fucking hunter?” Isak laughs, mirroring Even, scanning their surroundings for an exit.

“I didn’t think your kid would be here in the city.” 

“No one’s killed a vampire in decades. We thought it would be safe.” Isak spits on the ground in front of Even’s shoe, and gets a hiss in return. 

“You’ll never be safe, you monster.” Even pounces, pinning Isak beneath him.

“I’m the monster? I don’t hurt people. You, though. You’re all the evil ones. Tearing apart families.” Isak throws him off, spinning so that he’s sitting on top of Even.  
He’s got Even in a headlock, sitting on his back. “We keep people safe. It’s not my fault you fucks want to reproduce.” He tightens his grip on Even’s neck. Even manages to throw him off his back. Isak sees Even’s fangs and turns away before Even can descend. 

“We are still people. None of us kill people, so how about you keep your damn judgement to yourself.” Isak scoffs and reached out to land a punch to Even’s face. He almost feels bad, before thinking of all the stories his mother told him about vampires. And then he stops. 

“Wait what?” Even gingerly touches his lips. Isak feels bad now. Even just looks like he did when Isak first saw him in the cafeteria. Handsome and soft in a way that Isak doesn’t really know how to explain.  
“What?” 

“What do you mean you don’t kill people? You were literally going to feed off of me.” Even scoffs then. 

“Yeah, that doesn’t mean I was going to kill you. No one does that anymore.” Isak sits on a log, still watching Even. His whole world feels like it’s been flipped on its head. Nothing Even says makes sense to him.

“How do you feed without draining people? And are you serious? No one?” Even sits on the other end, and crosses his legs.

“It’s mostly intuition at this point. But sometime, I don’t know maybe 80 years ago, a whole bunch of us decided that we just couldn’t rationalize killing people. It took a little while, but nearly everyone in the country caught on. Those who didn't were forced out. So no, none of us are the monsters your people seem to think we are. But you? You’re a real piece of work.” Isak buries his face into his hands.

“I don’t know what to think anymore. How am I supposed to believe you?” Even scoffs.

“Have you had to hunt any of us the entire time you’ve been alive?” Isak shakes his head. He remembers training with his mamma as a child, the faint memory of his dead father spurring them on in their preparations. But the bloodsuckers never came. Isak hadn’t ever even seen one. Just the story of his father’s brutal murder keeping his hatred of the monsters alive. Now, though, he’s confused. 

“But just before that. You killed my pappa.” Even furrows his brow. 

“You’re what, sixteen?” Isak sniffs, then nods. “That’s not possible. Not a single vampire in this country has killed a person in nearly a century. Whatever happened to your dad wasn’t any of us.” 

“Ok, so it wasn’t you or your friends. How do you account for the others.” Even smiles.

“When you live for a long time, you lose everyone. Everything you’ve ever known. And that kind of sadness, that kind of isolation? It makes you hold on to whatever you can. The others are just as much my family as the boys. We would know, Isak. Believe me.” 

Isak rubs his eyes, suddenly exhausted. Then nods one. And again, as if to convince himself. He stands and walks closer to Even, holding a hand out. 

“I don’t understand it. But as stupid as I think this might be, I don’t think you’re bad. So a truce?” Even looks at his hands with an amused expression.

“What, figured out you can’t fight us?” Isak grins, a glimmer of that cheeky boy Even had been flirting with making its way out. 

“More like you wouldn’t be able to handle it if I were up your collective ass all the time.” There’s silence, and then.

“Oh my god, you did not just say that!” Even’s snorting and redfaced. Isak doesn’t love that he notices how cute he looks when Even’s eyes go all crinkly. 

"I said what I said, Næsheim.” Even’s still laughing when Isak sits back down on the log, closer than before. 

“You know, I was genuinely going to pursue you. Before, I mean.” Isak flushes. He speaks after a few minutes when Even convinced he’s lost Isak.

“I would have let you. Before.” Even’s heart sinks. Even though it shouldn’t. He chalks it up to hunger. “I don’t think I can be like that. With you. At least not yet. I don’t know how to not hate what you are.” Even nods, looking at the ground. 

“I can respect that, I guess. But I don’t want to not talk to you. You’re kind of getting under my skin, Isak Valtersen.” They both chuckle, soft and quiet.

“Friends?” Isak looks at Even sideways. “Maybe you can help me get over it.” Even grins. 

“Friends.” He agrees, though he just knows that there’s no way he and Isak can ever be just friends.


End file.
